Making of a Legend
by Kisara White
Summary: Sakura is the last person anyone would expect making fast and merciless kills, yet here she was in the Chunin Exams hacking and slashing. When Konoha 9 discovers this, they all leave her behind in disgust. However when a few people take interest in her, a legend is made.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

TITLE: Making of a Legend

SUMMARY: Sakura is the last person anyone would expect making fast and merciless kills, yet here she was in the Chunin Exams hacking and slashing. When Konoha 9 discovers this, they all leave her behind in disgust. However when a few people take interest in her, a legend grows in the making.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood shivering as another Sound nin went down. She looked at her last enemy. A girl named Kin. She came closer, her hand glowing with blue chakra. Kin started to hyperventilating and turned to run away. A fatal mistake. Sakura downed her with one blast of a chakra infused fist to the chest. It was over. They were all dead. Sakura shivered but didn't allow herself to freak out. She had no time for stupid things like remorse. Sakura wondered faintly when she started thinking like that. This was her first kill after all. Shaking her head, she let out chakra flares with the small amount she had for the ANBU to pick up the bodies.<p>

Two shinobi bounded through the trees toward the area where the chakra calls came from. "Itachi." one of the two masked men called." Calm down. It might not even be Sasuke...!"

Itachi merely sped up and replied evenly." But it might be, Shisui."

Shisui snorted." Your brother needs to get that stick out of his ass. You'd think all the times I've embarrassed him would've gotten rid of it."

Itachi merely glared at him. Finally they hopped down on the clearing. He immediately found Sasuke lying beside Naruto perfectly safe.'But then where is the girl...?' he thought distractedly. Then a voice snapped him out of his thoughts,

"Itachi. Look at this."

He turned around. Three bodies lay on the ground, each with a fist sized hole in each of their chests. The girl, Sakura he remembered, was rummaging around in their packs. Finally she pulled two scrolls out. She looked for weapons and first aid kits too. She glanced at them and moved away from the bodies to allow them to take them. Sakura bowed her head and got Sasuke and Naruto. Giving them one last glance, she disappeared into the foliage.

Itachi pursed his lips and spoke," Shisui. Did you see her eyes...?"

Shisui nodded. "Those aren't the eyes of a fangirl or a civilian. Those are the eyes of a cold-hearted murderer."

* * *

><p>Sakura immediately headed to the Tower, feet pumping with chakra. She finally caught sight of it and sighed tiredly. She was getting way too low on chakra. She jumped down from the trees, only a few feet away from the doors. She entered. Sakura looked around. Finally she noticed a sign.<p>

If you have Earth, then use Heaven. If you have Heaven, use Earth. If you have one but not the other, you will fail. If you have both you have victory.'

Sakura thought of this while Naruto and Sasuke started to awaken. Right as they did, Sakura opened both scrolls. Kakashi jumped out. "Hi my little adorable students!" he chirped.

Sakura resisted the urge to face palm.

* * *

><p>Kakashi could not believe that Sakura had gotten the Heaven scroll and single-handedly gotten them across the Second Exam. Sakura, a bit hurt, refused to answer him and merely waited with the other genins when suddenly she felt a push and a hateful whisper.<p>

_"MURDERER...!"_

Sakura flinched but otherwise was still. Then the proctors and the Hokage wtih two ANBU came towards them.

"I am proud to see so many genin has passed...!" the Hokage exclaimed. "However, there are too many people here... There is a preliminary round."

Everyone tensed. The Hokage spoke for a few minutes before the Proctors took over. "Anyone who is not fighting, go up to the upper balcony...!"

Quickly everyone went upstairs, all eager to fight.

"FIRST UP! UCHIHA SASUKE VERSUS YOROI AKADO!"

"ZAKU VERSUS ABURAME SHINO!"

"MISUMI TSURUGI VERSUS KANKURO!"

" HARUNO SAKURA VERSUS YAMANAKA INO!"

They both went down. Just as the Proctor said go, Ino spoke."I know what you did to those Sound ninja Sakura."

Sakura's eyes got a hard glint in them. "And...?"

Ino glared. "_AND?!_ THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YOU TOOK _THREE_ LIVES SAKURA!"

This caught everyone's attention and their gazes all zeroed in on her. Sakura merely stood there and spoke," Are you done...? We're shinobi. We're born to kill."

Ino growled and ran towards Sakura screaming," THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN KILL THEM SO COLD HEARTEDLY!"

Sakura dodged most of her attacks, when she stumbled on her dress. Ino took this opportunity to punch her. Sakura flew. She tsk'ed as she stood back up. Sakura started to shed her dress. This caught many people's attention. Sakura wore a black top with fish net covering her stomach. She showed no embarrassment and merely charged right back. "You won't get anywhere if you're holding back, Ino...!"

Ino and Sakura exchanged brutal hits. Finally Sakura scowled and her hand started to grow green instead of blue. One of the ANBU guarding the Hokage murmured,"_Chakra scalpels..."_

Sakura enfused chakra to her feet and flew up. She backflipped down and touched Ino's head as she landed. Ino collapsed. Sakura landed on her feet like a cat and she dispersed her chakra. She looked at the Proctor. "Call it."

"SAKURA IS THE WINNER!"

Sakura went up when Naruto and Sasuke stopped her. "Is it true...? That you killed someone...?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's scilence was enough.

Meanwhile a purple haired woman had watched her fight. She walked over to the two ANBU. "Anko." one of them greeted.

"Did you see her...?"

"Hm, yes. Why you want to train her aswell..? Shisui agrees."

"Yeah. Though from what I heard, Kakashi didn't teach her shit."

"That makes her more interesting than..."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>All of the winners of the preliminaries stood in front of the Hokage. Sakura eyed her fellow competitors uneasily. She knew some people may have a grudge on her for the three kills in the Forest of Death as well as Ino's rough defeat. She sighed inwardly. They each got numbers from a box and their matches were called out.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyugga Neji."

"Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabuku no Gaara."

"Aburame Shino versus Sabuku no Kankuro."

"Nara Shikamaru versus Sabuku no Temari."

"Haruno Sakura versus Yakushi Kabuto."

Sakura paused and looked at Kabuto whose glasses were glinting erriely. She frowned. As far as she knew, Kabuto was a medical ninja and a "weak" ninja. Sakura eyed him closer. She suddenly reeled back as she saw his eyes glint an evil red. She inwardly shuddered. Yakushi Kabuto was dangerous and nothing else would convince her otherwise.

Meanwhile Kabuto inwardly smirked. He looked up at where Orochimaru was standing. He gave a miniscule nod. They all had wanted to recruit Sakura especially with her perfect chakra control. It would be perfect and he knew exactly what cards to play.

* * *

><p>Sakura strode outside when a hand clasped on her shoulder. She whirled around, with her knife bare. Her nerves had been frazled ever since her first kills. A hand caught her knife before it could do any damage. "Calm down pinky. It's just me, ya know, Anko the kick-ass proctor...?"<p>

She relaxed slowly, still keeping a wary eye on the very unpredictable kunoichi. She laughed. "Even with me saying my identity, you still don't trust me. Hah! Well, I want to give you a deal..."

This peaked Sakura' interest."What is it...?"

Anko smirked."Me and two other high-class ANBU want to teach you...!"

Sakura stared and immediately said,"What's the catch...? Why me?!"

Anko looked over her and finally said."Do you think there aren't any cameras in the Forest of Death...? We saw everything including your actions after your first kills. You stayed calm and led your team to safety. You compromised your status for your team. We saw a lot of potential in you. All three of us want to make you into a polished shinobi, fit for ANBU."

"Isn't that a bit too fast...?"

Anko snorted."No. From what I've seen, you have no skills in one particular area making you flexible and mallable, not like those little shits you call teammates. Well...? This is a once-"

"I'll take it."

If anything, Anko's grin grew wider. So did the ANBU's watching far away.

* * *

><p>First Week- Taijutsu<p>

Sakura was just training with Anko. Anko had assured her that once Sakura passed her Chunin Exams, the two ANBU would take over in training her. Right now Sakura was in hell. Anko was sadastically keeping her on her toes by setting venomus snakes as well as some very well laid out traps on her. Sakura dodged most of it and soon the training session ended. Anko suddenly gave a sadastic grin. "Did you really think it's over...? I got a bunch of weights with your name on it..!"

Sakura paled.'Shit...!'

* * *

><p>Second Week-Ninjutsu<p>

Sakura shrieked as Anko blew a huge fireball at her head. She barely dodged the first one only for another to come at her face. "WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS?!" Sakura shrieked."IT'S ONE THING TO SEE IT AND ANOTHER THING TO FEEL IT!"

Anko merely crackeled."THIS IS WHAT YOU SIGNED UP FOR!" Anko yelled back,

Finally Sakura managed to get a fireball back and things started to, ehem, _heat up._

* * *

><p>Third Week-Genjutsu<p>

Sakura groaned in defeat as Anko once again told her what she was doing wrong. Sakura sighed and allowed Anko to wash the genjutsu over her one more time. She closed her eyes. She opened them in the genjutsu world. There, lo and behold, was Gai in a pair of speedos. Sakura immediately started to do the Kai sign and looked over at Anko who was cracking up. Sakura immediately wanted to slam her head against a tree.

* * *

><p>Fourth Week-Medical Ninjutsu<p>

Sakura learned all about posions, how to get rid of them, and how to make fast remidies for the simpliar ones. Sakura was also shipped off to a medic-nin whom taught her about pressure points and chakre points. Sakura moaned in pain as the medic-nin closed her chakra points. She knew this was going to bruise. Apparently the medic-nin was as sadastic as Anko. She whimpered inwardly as the medic came closer with her hands glowing blue.

* * *

><p>Third Exam- Haruno Sakura versus Yakushi Kabuto<p>

**The third exams begin! Kabuto makes his move!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Sakura swallowed nervously as Anko patted her on the back. She slightly figited with black tanktop and smoothed out her new white shorts. She jumped down as Kabuto did the same. He stumbled momentarily, looking like a genie fresh out of the Academy. Sakura narrowed her eyes and yelled out,"Kabuto! Quit playing these mind games...! I know you're up to something! Why else would you allow yourself to be held back seven times?!"<p>

Kabuto smirked and straightened up, his posture considerably close to how a panther would stand up when bored. He clapped mockingly."Bravo, Sakura-chan...! You wouldn't believe how dense everyone is...! especially those teammates of yours... So incredibly rude, aren't they...?"

He poked up his glasses with a nearly unnoticeable smirk on his face. His glasses flashed. Sakura finally decided to play his game. She tilted her head, so sweetly innocent yet dangerous. A quiet whisper floated throughout the now silent stadium. "So incredibly loyal, aren't you Kabuto...? Are you sure that your... trust... isn't being misplaced...?"

His lips twitched down. He was suddenly a blur. Suddenly a clang errupted in the air. Sakura barely held back the medical scapel that had appeared in Kabuto's hand. She smirked,"Don't think you can underestimate me, Kabuto. After all, I did kill three people."

They both seperated, their knives flashing and ready. They each then proceeded to check each other's defenses and offense, both noting the chinks in each other's armor. They circled once again. Kabuto's hand flickered green. Sakura's hand followed shortly and she gave a smirk. "We both won't end up unscathed." she noted.

"Of course not. I am not stupid."

"Humph, you may think you're wise Kabuto but that is not what I meant. You are trying to change me, pressure me into the unknown. I, on the other hand, will try my hardest to kill you and if I cannot do that, make sure you will prove to never be a threat."

Kabuto gave a hearty laugh laced with malice,"A big dream for a little girl."

Her eyes hardened considerably,"It is not a dream you see for dreams never come true. Instead it is an ambition and something I will make into a reality."

"Very well then. Let this fight truely begin then."

Sakura struck first, a volley of sebon rushing towards Kabuto. He easily swerved out of the way only for him to see Sakura's foot desending toward his head. He bowed back, barely missing the blow. The area where her foot hit destroyed the ground near Kabuto, making him stumble. Sakura took this oppertunity to slam a chakra filled fist toward his chest. Kabuto flew back and tumbled on the ground. She rushed forward once more when a pair of hands grabbed at her ankles.

"Gah!" she gasped. She grabbed her ankles, healing them, as Kabuto rose from the ground, his hand glowing a tellatale green. Sakura gritted her teeth as she summoned two clones. They charged on Kabuto's opposite sides, striking only when Kabuto was busy fighting off their twin. Finally Sakura rose and fought alongside her clones. Finally Kabuto got a lucky blow and dispelled both clones. Sakura lunged as the white clouds covered Kabuto's vision. Suddenly Kabuto whirled around and kicked her in the stomach, making her throw up blood. She coughed and staggered only for her enemy to land several other blows with the chakra scapel. She knew he was targeting non-vital yet painful spots. Just enough to keep her down. Finally the last blow brought her down. She clutched her stomach as she coughed up blood. She writhed in agony. Kabuto strode forward and Sakura could feel Kabuto pet her head as if she were a dog.

"Heh, had your "ambition" come true yet...?"

She shuddered and coughed,"F-Fuck y-you...!"

She could feel him smirking and it disgusted her. The proctor waited for a moment, twirling his sebon with his tounge. He sighed heavily and raised his arm to call it when a hoarse voice came."W-Wait... I-I can-I can do this...!"

He paused and suddenly smirked,"Very well. C'mon Haruno. Ya know Anko's not a patient lady."

Sakura shakily stood."Don't I know it..."

Kabuto watched slightly stunned."I sealed off your chakra! All of your nerves!"

Sakura merely gave a bloody grin. "You forget. I am a medic too."

Suddenly blood spurted from his mouth. Sakura gave a grim smile. Kabuto croaked,"How...?"

Sakura came forward. "I know you are no ordinary genin. I had to be cautious. That includes making another shadow clone and hiding it. Now..."

A flash of metal. Blood. And the tale of Yakushi Kabuto ends just as the tale of Haruno Sakura begins.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Sakura looked coldly at the dead body in front of her. A bloody kunai was in her hand and she looked at Kabuto's dead, lifeless eyes. <em>Number four... <em>she mused. Gemma twirled his sebon and took Kabuto's pulse. Nothing. He raised his hand. "HARUNO SAKURA IS THE WINNER!"

Sakura disappeared in a whirlwind of red sakura blossoms. She appeared right beside Anko who nodded approvingly. "Good job Sakura. You did well."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want me to kill anyone."

Anko smirked."I lied. What I'm about to tell you is top secret but to hell with it...! Turns out that Kabuto was the spy of that son of a bitch Orochimaru!"

Sakura tensed and glanced at Anko to see if she was lying. Anko was not. Sakura huffed,"You could've told me that earlier."

"Eh. You still killed him right...?"

"Yeah but-"

"UCHIHA SASUKE VERSUS SABUKU NO GAARA!"

The crowd went wild with excitement. Sakura snorted,"Looks like Kaka-sempai rubbed off him."

Suddenly a voice said behind them,"What happened to the sensei...?"

Sakura and Anko tensed. Anko jerked her head, signinaling Sakura to tell him. Sakura huffed and said to Kakashi,"I requested to move to a new team. I am no longer of Team 7 and you are no longer my sensei. Hokage-sama will tell you your newest teammember."

Kakashi stared,"Maa, maa but Sakura, who will protect-"

"I don't need to be protected. You can leave."

"..." Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Sakura and Anko fell into scilence as Sakura brooded. Suddenly feathers drifted from the sky and everything burst into chaos.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran into the chaotic village, blood already coating her hands. She ran fast and swiftly, cutting down any Sound or Sand nin she found. Sakura killed a platoon of Sound nin cornering a group of civillians. She stood up from their bodies and said loudly,"I am going to evacuate you into the bunkers. You will be safe there but you have to follow my orders. Are there any other children or injured people I should be aware of...?"<p>

They shook their heads, slightly thankful for her help and slightly fearful of the blood coating her. She led the frightened people to the bunkers and went to get more people. Once, twice, thrice. Sakura went back to look for any stragglers. She ran through the burning village, dodging kunais and killing nin. Suddenly she heard a loud cry. Sakura went toward the sound of the voice. A group of Academy kids stood shaking in the corner of a building. As she rushed to their aid, she wondered why they weren't put in the bunkers. Afterall Iruka was with them. Sakura then realized they must have played hooky. Sakura skidded in front of them protectively. The nin sneered. "A little girl...! How cute! Trying to play hero?!"

Sakura didn't waste any time and attacked. Sakura managed to kill the leader and one of his subordiantes. Sakura faced the remaining three. She was running low on chakra and would have to finish quickly. Sakura charged when one of them threw a kunai with five explosive tags toward the Academy children. Sakura's eyes widened. Suddenly she was in front of them and had them out of the way. She turned her head. The explosive tags went off, the kunai stuck in the building behind her and the children. The building started to collaspe and the children screamed. She pushed them out of the way and soon rocks and dust was all she could see. Suddenly Sakura felt a huge pain in her head and her back as if something very heavy was on top of her. She coughed up blood and the pain soon gave way to nothingness when she heard someone screaming.

"SAKURA! DON'T FALL ASLEEP! HEY, YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T-"

'Too late' she thought, her mind going fuzzy. Finally it was all black. Before she gave way though, she wondered why that person cared so much...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Please, please, please review!

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

Itachi and Shisui sat beside Anko whom was pacing worriedly. Anko groaned and snapped,"She still isn't awake yet! When is that old woman Tsunade getting here?!"

Itachi sighed,"Patience. Orochimaru is looking for her as well. Besides, Sakura isn't dead. Be grateful."

Anko sighed and sat,"I know. I wasn't expecting to get this close to her though... She's like a little sister or a daughter to me now..."

Shisui patted his girlfriend's back who was showing an unusual amount of vulnurablity. Suddenly the door burst open and a booming voice came. "Is this her?!"

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I?' Sakura thought. It was all black and she couldn't see anything. Suddenly something appeared in front of her. It was... her...? Then Sakura had it. "Inner?!" Sakura asked shocked.<em>

_Inner smiled sadly."I'm not going to be Inner anymore, Outer..."_

_Sakura panicked,"What do you mean?! Inner!"_

_Inner merely laughed,"What I mean is that you don't need me anymore. I was made by your mind to help you, to be your strong point, to protect you. Now that you're strong enough on your own-"_

_"You're leaving?! Just like that?!" Sakura asked, her body trembling._

_Inner grinned."I'm always here. I'm you remember? I'll always be here when you need me...! NOW WAKE UP!"_

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright lights of what she assumed was the hospital. She suddenly sat up only to regret it. She held her head in her hands. Sakura thought of Inner. 'No wonder it's so quiet in my mind,' she mused.<p>

Sakura suddeny heard a cough and looked to see Anko, two men, and a busty blonde. She stared. Anko smirked,"Hey kid!"

Apparently the two men were the ANBU who wanted to train Sakura. The blonde was Lady Tsunade, Queen of Slugs and Elixers. They had found Sakura buried under rubble and had finished off the Sound nin preying on the Academy children. Sakura had asked Anko who told her to stay awake only to get a confused look. "There was no one calling out your name Sakura." Anko said puzzedly."Maybe it was the pain."

But Sakura knew it wasn't true. She suddenly smiled sadly. Inner. She inwardly thanked her now asleep consciousness. Suddenly a voice snapped her from her thoughts. "-and the apartment area you were staying in was destroyed. Itachi says you can live in the Uchiha Compound and since you're going to overreact, you have no choice."

"Ok- WAIT, WHAT?!"

"There. There it is."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha Compound. She glanced at Itachi and Shisui. "Why are you so adamant that I stay with you...? You barely know me."<p>

Itachi regarded her quietly. "You protected my little brother in the Forest of Death. You almost died just to save a couple of replaceable Academy children. I think I know all I need to know."

Sakura gave a huff. "So when do I start training...?"

Shisui teleported behind her and swung her up with a grin. "Oh but Hime! You're still injured! You're going to have to wait a month or two...!"

Sakura groaned as Shisui twirled her around. Itachi sighed and easily smacked him on the head, easily catching Sakura. He set her down and said,"Come."

They walked to the Main House when Sakura recognized two very familiar chakra signatures. She flinched but continued. Itachi and Shisui watched her curiously, wondering how she would deal with those two signatures. Sakura entered the house beside Itachi and Shisui. They turned the corner of the hallway to the living room. Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura. They had not seen her since the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exams, missing her fight in the Third Exam. She had a short pixie cut hair and wore a fish net t-shirt with a black tube top over her chest(like the Akatsuki) and wore black, baggy pants complete with boots. She was covered in bandages on the lower part of her back and on her arms. Around her head was even more bandages. Sakura scratched her head slightly when she noticed Fugaku and Mikoto. Fugaku had a very stormy look in his eyes while Mikoto had a disappointed look. Sakura cleared her throat and said quietly,"Hello Fugaku-san. Mikoto-san."

Mikoto turned and her face brighted."Ah, Sakura! You're here! We have a guest room just ready for you! Come, come...!"

Mikoto whisked her away while sending Fugaku a cold glance, nodding toward Naruto and Sasuke. Fugaku nodded, barely noticable. Itachi and Shisui sat down. Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Ni-san...! Why is Sakura in our house! She has her own."

Itachi rubbed his forehead. "Her Apartment building is destroyed and has nowhere to stay."

Sasuke scoffed and said coldly,"She can find a hotel."

Shisui reached over and smacked his cousin over the head. "She's your teammate! What is wrong with you two, honestly?! Even if she could find a hotel that wasn't destroyed, she still couldn't take care of herself! Don't you see those bandages?! She's injured!"

Fugaku nodded,"Yes and for good reason. I hear she got injured pushing several Academy children out from falling rubble...?"

Itachi nodded,"Yes and evacuating four groups of civilians to the bunkers."

Fugaku glanced at Naruto and Sasuke,"These two were off chasing after a couple of genin, not even bothering to think of the civilians. I hear Kakashi ordered them to."

Itachi gave a sigh and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Why didn't you help the civilians...? They can't protect themselves like you and I..."

Naruto looked up. "But we beat up a tailed demon!"

Itachi exchanged glances with Shisui and his father. "Come with me. I need to show you something."

* * *

><p>Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke walked down the road. Hundreds of bodies were everywhere. Naruto even threw up at the look of one body. It had third degree burns and the person's gut had been completely ripped out. Sasuke gagged. Itachi hummed,"You would've saved this man."<p>

He led them to the Orphanage. Multiple children were there, many with untreated wounds. "You would've saved their familes."

Then he showed them the people Sakura saved. A family was hugging each other, happy tears streaked down their cheeks. A man held his children close, the only remnants of his late wife. The Academy children proudly stated they wouldn't play hooky anymore and would become like "Pink-nichan!"

Itachi expected them to feel guilty but instead, jealously was sown deep in their hearts. Itachi gazed at their dark eyes and he inwardly felt disappointed. As he walked away, he mused,'I guess only time will tell if they will rip up those seeds of jealousy or grow even deeper."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Please, please, please review!

* * *

><p>It was night when it finally happened. Sakura had fallen asleep, relaxed for once, not bone tired. She had crept to bed and had let sleep overtake her. Soon enough, she was in oblivion.<p>

Then the dreams came.

The dream-world around her turned crimson red and all those she killed, rose up to avenge their deaths. She could see their haunted eyes, their angry expressions. They reached out to her, vengeful towards the one who ended their lives prematurely when she started to scream.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Shisui(whom was staying for the night) were preparing for bed when they heard the screams. They immediately rushed into action, running towards the sound. They found themselves in Sakura's room where Sakura was thrashing and screaming. Itachi raced forward and started to shake her. Sakura bolted up, her cheeks wet with tears. She clung to Itachi blindly, grasping at his shirt and he merely held her tighter, cooing soft words. Shisui shook his head and smiled, knowing Itachi could handle it. He secretly left while planning to use that sweet scene for blackmail.<p>

Itachi held her tightly, waiting for her to calm down before he asked,"What happened...?"

Sakura shuddered and she whimpered,"Them."

Itachi was at first confused when she clarified,"The people I killed... It... They..."

Itachi understood, having gone through that same phase. In the end his mother comforted him but Sakura, she didn't have anyone to fall on. So Itachi decided to do the thing he thought he'd never do. He comforted.

Sakura cuddled up to Itachi, taking comfort in some warmth. She didn't even know who the person was, she just knew that the person comforted her. That was good enough for her. Sakura gave a small smile before she slipped into oblivion again, smelling his sweet scent. Itachi, too, smiled before he slipped off into sleep, not even paying attention to where he was sleeping or who he was sleeping with. They just for today, slept with no worries.

* * *

><p>Fugaku and Mikoto watched Itachi and Sakura slumber on the bed. Mikoto smiled,"What do you think of her Fagaku...?"<p>

"She would be good for Itachi. She is an exceptional kunoichi."

"Yes and Itachi likes her already."

"Hn."

Mikoto smiled and closed the door. 'I hope you two will fall in love. After all, you both need it.'


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Orochimaru growled in frustration. All of his plans were just about to come into fruition when <em>she <em>came along. Haruno Sakura. She had killed his right hand man and medic, something he grudgingly gave credit for. Then he looked at his useless arms. Sarutobi had sealed away his arms and made his chakra useless...! He yelled in anger and snarled," Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya , Jirōbō and Kidōmaru. Get me Uchiha Sasuke and get Haruno Sakura's head on a platter."

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to warm arms around her stomach. She looked around confused and looked behind her. Behind her was Uchiha Itachi in all of his snoozing form. Sakura shrieked and fell off the bed. Itachi leapt up, his hand brandishing a kunai. He looked wildly around, his eyes a crimson red. Finally they came to rest on Sakura's disheveled form. He lowered the kunai warily and said quietly,"Forgive me. After you stopped screaming yesterday, I felt the need to keep you company in case you had another, erm, nightmare."<p>

Sakura blushed and said,"Um, thank you Uchiha-san."

Itachi merely gave a charming smile,"Just call me Itachi."

Suddenly a loud yell came from the door. Both people looked at the doorway. Sasuke and Naruto stood, mouths agape. Itachi sighed and said," What are you doing...? And I thought I taught you better than to open a door before knocking."

Sasuke turned his eyes sharply towards a blushing Sakura. "What the fuck are you doing sleeping with my nii-san?!"

Sakura stood up to the blatant challenge. She bristled. "Excuse me?! I'm not a fucking whore! I am a shinobi of Konoha! Same as you!"

Sasuke scoffed while Naruto merely edged away from the bristling pair. "Yeah right! All good you'd be is as a distraction!"

Suddenly Itachi's voice cut through the air. "_Sasuke. _I need to speak with you. You too Naruto. Sakura, Anko wishes you to meet her at the training grounds..."

Sakura nodded while giving Sasuke a scathing glare. She left briskly.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the training grounds when she heard it. A soft cry. Sakura looked around the area and immediately found the source. Hinata. She was crouched on the ground, her back to the training post. Sakura came forward and asked softly,"Hyuga-san...? Are you okay?"<p>

Hinata's head snapped up to see Sakura. "H-Haruno-san! I-I'm fine! I-I'm just leaving!" she stammered.

Sakura's face fell as she misunderstood Hinata's trepidation."Hyuga-san, just because I killed someone-"

"N-No, it's not like that! I-I thought you would make fun of me!" Hinata reassured.

Sakura tilted her head."Why?"

"F-For being weak a-and-" Hinata suddenly started to talk of how the clan was disappointed in her and how much she lagged behind her team.

Sakura suddenly said,"Hyuga-san! Deep breaths!"

Hinata took a large breath and exhaled. She looked timidly at Sakura,"A-Ano, gomen."

Sakura smiled and took a seat. "Hyuga-san. I only have one bit of advice for you."

Hinata looked at her warily, ready for some insult when Sakura said,"You need to believe in _yourself_ first. Hyuga-san, you're unbelievably strong. You can use Gentle Fist, see 360 degrees, look through anything, and you're smart! How can you not be strong...?"

Sakura then stood as Hinata stared. Sakura then asked,"Hinata..? I need a sparring partner. Can you ask someone for me...?"

Hinata slumped and thought,'There. There it is. I bet she was just buttering me up to get to Neji.'

Then Sakura finished her sentence. "Can you tell the kick-ass Hyuga Hinata, the one that is strong and believes in herself, to train with me...?"

Hinata stared as Sakura gave a crooked half-smile. Hinata stood and for the first time, without stuttering said,"Let's go train then."

* * *

><p>With Hinata came a new assortment of friends. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Hinata and they became Sakura's best friends whom accepted her and her kills. She, in return, accepted them and their quirks. Then came a fearsome time. Uchiha Sasuke was captured by Orochimaru. Itachi and Shisui were absent, both on a misson and so, Tsunade turned to the next best thing.<p>

"Bring in Haruno Sakura."

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the Hokage's office. Tsunade sat in her chair, her hands folded on her desk. "Haruno Sakura, I am here to offer you a mission. One that you may never come back form. Do you accept...?"<p>

Sakura gave a miniscule smile. "Anything for Konoha, mi'lady."

Tsunade stared and hid a smile.'So willing for the good of Konoha. She is exactly what Anko, Shisui, and Itachi describe her to be.'

Tsunade then cleared her throat. "Orochimaru had kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke. You are to make a retrieval team of graduating genin or chunin. Then you are to be dispatched immediately. Any questions...?"

"Which direction did the kidnappers go and when did they leave...?"

Tsunade gave an approving smile.'She really does have the Will of Fire.'

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of the Village Gates with Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. She took a deep breath. "We're here to get Uchiha Sasuke back from Orochimaru. We may never even come back from this mission. Is everyone sure they are willing to go through with this...?"<p>

No one backed down. Sakura smiled at them. "Today, if we die... I'm glad to die with a team like you. Now... _FOR THE WILL OF FIRE_!"

And they all leapt toward the unknown, all under the command of Haruno Sakura, each one of them willing to die for her.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Sakura and the others jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Sakura suddenly paused and called out,"Hinata, can you get a look around the perimeter...?"<p>

"Hai!" Hinata called as she activated her Byakugan. She then cried out,"Stop!"

They all paused. Sakura turned and asked urgently,"What is it...?"

"The enemy set up traps everywhere. They all have strings with chakra in them, so I believe that it must be an alert system."

Sakura hummed and looked at Kiba. "Did they cover up their scent...?"

Kiba sniffed the air. "Seems like it. I can't smell anything."

"What about you Shino...?"

"Nothing."

Sakura cursed."Shit. This just makes this harder. Hinata, how long can you keep on your Byakugan...?"

Hinata heasitated but said firmly,"However long you need me to, I'll do it."

Sakura grinned."Come on then! Hinata, direct us through the traps...!"

* * *

><p>They made it through most of the traps with Hinata's eyesight and Shikamaru's smarts. Sakura sighed and asked,"Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Can you sense the enemy...?"<p>

Hinata nodded as did Kiba and Shino. "Yeah. Their scents are back on radar. I can smell blood though." Kiba said.

"I can see them. They're injured." Hinata said quickly.

"My bugs tell me that they're low on chakra as well."

Sakura nodded."How far...?"

"Thirty meters."

"Okay... Shikamaru. Can you whip up a plan...?"

"Aye aye, captain."

* * *

><p>The group split into two squads, and they walked slowly, carefully. Kiba treaded softly and shoved aside a bush. Sakura, in the other side with Hinata and Shino, looked for Sasuke. "Where is he...?" Sakura cursed.<p>

Hinata activated her blood limit and said quietly,"Sakura. Take a look at that coffin."

Sakura whirled around and stared. "Is he dead?!"

"No, Orochimaru would have no use with a dead man... Maybe suspended animation sealing...?"Shino pondered.

"Yeah, you're right Shino..."

Suddenly one of the ninja sent a kunai with a explosive tag towards them. Sakura's and Hinata's eyes widened. "Move!"Shino called out.

And both leapt as the tag went off. Sakura, Shino and Hinata landed roughly on the ground and they both groaned. The nin smirked and sneered,"Well, what do we have here...?"

Sakura stood and she growled,"Give us Uchiha Sasuke back. We will leave peacefully if-"

The ninja with four arms flung Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba out from the bushes. Kiba reacted quickly, throwing a smoke bomb. The ninja were startled as the smoke covered them. Suddenly all the four ninja couldn't move. Slow clapping came. "Nice, Shika."

Shikamaru smirked,"Only the best mi'lady."

The ninja with another person on their back suddenly smirked. "Go Jirōbō."

The man suddenly crouched and called out,"EARTH BARRIER- CLAY PRISON!"

Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, and Kiba yelped as the earth upturned into a prison around them. Sakura pounded on the walls and cursed,"Damm it!"

The man outside merely called out to his teammates,"Go on! I'll catch up once I finished."

One of them merely snorted and called out,"Don't waste too much time eating pig!"

Jirōbō merely smirked."Whatever Tayuya."

Meanwhile Sakura and the others planned a way out. Kiba made handseals and called out,"TSUUGA!"

Sharpenal flew everywhere as Kiba tried to drill his was through. However when he was finished, the drilled part of the wall merely grew back. Hinata then activated her bloodline. She suddenly called out,"Our chakra's being sucked out!"

Sakura cursed and said,"There's got to be a weak point...!"

Kiba growled and snapped,"I can't take this anymore! Akamaru! Come on!"

Before Sakura could stop them, they called out,"GATSUUGA!"

Multiple holes were made everywhere and by the time Kiba and Akamaru stopped, the holes were all patched up. All except one. Shikamaru and Sakura stared at it and a smirk appeared on Sakura's face. "Jackpot."

* * *

><p>Jirōbō's eyes widened as the group burst out of a newly made hole. His face darkened and he smirked,"So you got out of my prison... Good job, unfortunately though, you are out of chakra, while I on the other hand..."<p>

His body grew, marks swirling around his body. He grew in size and his skin and eye color started to change. Sakura came forward, her hands ready to make hand seals when Choji came forward. "I'll take him."

Sakura turned and she said softly,"Choji..."

He gave a large smile."Sakura-"

"You're the captain...? Pft! What a joke!"

The team paused and all glared at the Sound nin. Unknowing of the trouble he was going to cause, he continued,"Must be tedious to work under such a weakling, a pink-haired one at that! Heh, she'd be the first I kill...!"

They growled and edged forward when Choji called out,"He's mine!"

Sakura stared at the team that edged forward at the slightest insult to her name. She turned to Choji who's face was shadowed. "I'll take care of him...!" he cried out.

Shikamaru glanced at the striken Sakura and then at Choji. He smiled and thought,'You really changed him... You changed him so much that he's willing to go to battle for you. Heck, you changed all of us... Thank you for that Sakura.'

Choji pulled out a bag and said quietly,"Give these pills to everyone and regain your chakra. Then go ahead."

"Choji! You've got to be-"

"I've got a secret weapon myself... I'll be fine."

This time Shikamaru's eyes widened."Choji! That's-"

"Just take everyone and go! Sakura, before we went, you called out the Will of Fire. You showed yours. Let me show mine."

Sakura gave a half-hearted smile. "You better catch up Choji."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Choji's Last Stand! His Faith!<em>**


	10. Chapter 10 (Number 10!)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

As Jirōbō rushed forward to the other running shinobi, Choji met him halfway, grabbing him in a tight grip. A nerve popped in Jirōbō tried to push him back. Suddenly, as Choji's face shadowed, Jirōbō flew back. Choji straightened up and rushed forward, grabbing the older man and throwing him sumo-style onto the dirt. The man spat out dirt and glared up. Meanwhile Choji winced and looked at his hand. It trembled. He glanced at the case that found itself in his hand. One of the pills in the case was missing.

'I didn't know that the Green pill would hurt this much…' he thought. Then his face hardened. 'I can't let Sakura or Shikamaru or anyone down…!'

He suddenly got kunai draped onto strings and swung it around him. Then he fashioned his hands into the Multi-Size Jutsu. The dangling strings became taut and he rolled into a ball.

'_Barbed Meat-Tank…!'_

The older man merely tch'ed and made the signs for a rock shield.

'_Gaean-Seal! Earth Wall…!'_

A wall covered Jirōbō as Choji barreled right into him. Instead of blocking however, Choji broke through the wall. The man stared in shock as he got the full brunt of it. To Choji's shock however, his rotation stopped. He stared at Jirōbō who had marks trailing all over his body. "Don't get so cocky, trash…!" he snarled and he blew Choji back.

Jirōbō smirked," Hey you know if you gather six people in a group, there's always one loser. The distraction… The loser is considered trash and only taken when desperate…!"

Choji stood and his eyes were shadowed once again. Doubt flashed through his mind, all the people he knew doubting and ashamed of him. Suddenly he stopped. 'But not everyone…' he thought as his mind flashed towards two people. He smiled.

"You're wrong. I'm not trash. I'm not a loser." He said quietly as he slipped the Yellow Pill onto his hand. "And I'll prove it by defeating you."

He chewed down on the pill and swallowed. Chakra swirled around him. "Get ready to meet your defeat…!" he cried.

Jirōbō merely smirked. "Hah! Yeah right…!"

Blue covered him and he snarled, "Let's go fatass…!"

"Hah! That word suits you better…!"

Choji's arm swung.

'_Partial-Multi-Size No Jutsu…!'_

The arm caught Jirōbō by the face but he merely growled and swung Choji up. "Go to hell trash..!"

As Choji flew up, he formed his hands into a seal and yelled, "Take this…!"

'_Mega Multi-Size No Jutsu…!'_

Choji's giant body landed on Jirōbō and the surrounding area. It was silent for a few minutes when suddenly his body was lifed.

'What..?'

A dark voice came. "What a pity. I had to use 'Level Two' on trash like you…"

Jirōbō flung his palm up into Choji's stomach and he flew up, the Multi-Size jutsu wearing off. Choji groaned when his eyes widened.

"This is the end for you…" Jirōbō said growling furiously.

Choji groaned as he tried to move, the Green and Yellow pill taking a toll on him. He looked up at his approaching enemy. 'I need to use _that _pill…'

Before Jirōbō could approach he pulled out the pill. He gazed at the sky for what may be the last time and swallowed.

_You can't play with us…!'_

'_Why…?'_

'_Cause you're a fatass and every single team you're on loses!'_

''_My name's Shikamaru. What's your name…?'_

'_My name's Choji…!'_

'_Wanna be friends…? Being friends with the other kids is a drag…'_

'_Okay!'_

'_Hey Choji. H-Hey, what's wrong…?'_

'_Go away..! I know you're like Ino..! I'm not fat! I'm plump…!'_

'_Choji, you're not fat…'_

'_I'm not…? You're screwing with me… Well, the joke's not funny…! It's not a joke! You're really nice and sweet-tempered… I don't know why anyone would make fun of you…'_

'_But…'_

'_You're perfect the way you are…. Besides, I have pink hair. That's worse than being fat.'_

'_Heh… Thanks Sakura. Your hair's not that bad anyway…'_

'_Thanks.. Wanna be friends…?'_

'_Sure.'_

As Jirōbō swung down, Choji got up. The fist stopped. Choji stood, his eyes toward the ground. Beautiful blue 'wings' surrounded Choji. He glared up at Jirōbō. He started to transfer his newly found chakra into his left hand as Jirōbō swung once again. Choji caught it with mild ease and snarled, "Useless…! In this form, I'm a hundred times stronger than before…!"

Choji swung the man over his shoulder. He then turned and stalked towards the man. "This last strike is for something unforgivable…"

He lowered his head towards Jirōbō's ear. _"No one insults my friends…"_

And the last strike finished him. As concioussness fled from Jirōbō, Choji weakly stood. He crawled over to the forest. He kept crawling when he stopped. There on the tree was a arrow and below it was the kanji…

友情 Friendship.

And with that he finally collapsed weeping.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…!

Sakura jumped from tree branch to tree branch, her eyes straight ahead. She thought about Choji and felt bad about leaving him alone, yet she was proud. She knew he could, no _would_, win his battle. All they had to do was have faith. She wondered if he found the marker yet. She then shook her head and called out," Hinata! Shino! Kiba! Status report…!"

"There are traces of chakra signatures ahead…!" Hinata called out.

"My bugs tell me that they are slowing down. I believe it is to wait for their teammate." Shino said blandly.

"I can smell em…! Akamaru can too…!" Kiba barked.

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded. "I think we should use this to our advantage."

Sakura then nodded and called out," Shikamaru…! Henge into that man…! Hinata, you stick with Shikamaru, and the rest, stick with me…!"

"Hai!"

"What took you so long…?"

"Took some time to take those brat's chakra…!"

"Fatty! Don't take so long next time…!"

"Yeah…" Jirōbō mumbled.

They all glanced at each other. "Heh…" the four-manned man laughed.

Then throwing his load to his female team mate, he rushed towards 'Jirōbō'. Throwing a blow, he poof'ed and revealed a miffed Shikamaru. Sakura, Shino, and Kiba rushed into the scene as the man blew a goopy white substance into his hands.

'_Ninja Law! Spider Chain!'_

Shikamaru groaned as he was pinned roughly to the tree. He glanced up to see three silloutes above him. He smirked and blew the same substance again.

'_Ninja Law! Spider Web Opening!'_

They all groaned in pain as they were pinned. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Hinata with her palms outstretched. She struck at the strings holding the four-armed man and the man fell. As Hinata soared the air, the man spit out a web, encasing her. In the meanwhile, Sakura and the others managed to cut free of the sticky web. The Sound Four smirked and one of them called out, "Hey Kidomaru! Don't take too long!"<p>

"Sure…!" he called back.

Sakura was trying to cut Hinata free by now and Shikamaru helped. They glared up at their enemy. Hinata got out and she coughed. "Hey Hina, you okay…?"

"You guys go ahead."

They stared. "Hinata… "Sakura said softly.

Hinata activated her bloodline and smiled her hands out in the movement of Gentle Fist. "I trusted you Sakura. Please put trust in me."

Sakura nodded firmly and cried out, "Shino! Kiba! Shikamaru! Let's move it…!"

Hinata gave a faint smile, her hands faced toward Kidomaru. He sneered and spit the same sticky substance into his hands and flung it, yelling. "Like I'll let you run away!"

Hinata covered her face and activated her Byakugan and her hands started to glow blue. She jumped, cutting all the substance with her hands. Kidomaru frowned.

"Feh." He huffed and started to gather chakra at his mouth. He chewed slowly and Hinata tensed.

As if on cue, he spit out multiple webs. Hinata's eyes widened and she started to dodge frantically, as she thought, 'S-So many!'

Suddenly one caught her by surprise, slamming her into a tree. Hinata yelped and multiple other webs stuck her to the tree.

"Heh, heh…" he sneered. "Caught you…!"

He started to chew more of his substance and raced toward her, intent on landing the final blow. Hinata closed her eyes concentrating. 'I didn't master this completely but…'

Just as Kidomaru spit out a large, solidified pike, Hinata's body glowed as chakra spread from all the chakra points in her body. Hinata fell and landed on a branch, grasping at her chest. A wide smile spread around her face and she smirked. Kidomaru just laughed. "Guess I'll just waste some chakra with you…!"

His curse mark spread through his body and he summoned a huge spider. "Spread..!" he barked and the spider split into a bunch of smaller spiders.

The spiders started to fall, surrounding Hinata. They started to web around her body while she frantically fought them off with Gentle Fist. Meanwhile Kidomaru readied another pike. He shot it. Meanwhile, Hinata with her Byakugan noticed the pike and dodged by moving her head slightly to the right. Kidomaru snarled and readied another one. Hinata was tiring however, the spiders slowing and expending her chakra. Kidomaru shot the pike.

Hinata felt a burst of pain in her shoulder, and she glared back at her enemy whose smirk widened slowly. He had found her blind spot. She gasped, gripping the wound. Hinata pulled it out and did the medical ninjutsu that Sakura had taught her. It stopped the bleeding and she numbed the wound. While she did so, Kidomaru was busy setting a trap. He twisted his hand and another barrage of spiders fell at a rapid pace. Hinata bobbed and weaved in-between the spiders when she felt immense pain in-between her shoulder blades. She glanced back to see two pikes stuck there. "Ugh..!" she screamed as she collapsed to her knees but struggled to get up.

"What are you struggling for…? You're already done for..! You're just a weakling left behind by that weakling of a captain..! You know, maybe I'll kill her when I'm done with you!"

Hinata's Byakugan grew, her pupils growing more and more visible. Suddenly Kidomaru sent down his last summon. The largest one. Hinata spun around and slammed her fist into the arachnid. She destroyed the summon and it poof'ed. Suddenly huge amounts of pikes raced toward her. A scream echoed the air.

Hinata groaned as her back was covered in the sharp weapons. She struggled to get up. She had managed to get the weapons to avoid all critical spots and she winced as she numbed the pain. Kidomaru's eyes narrowed and he allowed the Curse Mark to completely envelope him. He then spat out the white substance and it slowly morphed into a bow. He laughed and thought evilly, 'Die!'

The arrow shot straight and true. Smoke drifted from the impact and Hinata took a deep breath. 'That was close…'

Kidomaru however was staring in shock. The pike had missed its target by fifteen centimeters. Kidomaru suddenly realized that she must have deflected it with her chakra. Hinata groaned as she struggled up. She shook her head back and forth, changing the trajectory of her blind spot. She got up and ran as fast as she could. He merely made another arrow and leveled it with her form as she ran. She ran and placed her back to the tree. Her eyes narrowed as a memory came up in her mind. It was the day she became Sakura's friend… The day she gained confidence in herself…

* * *

><p>'<em>Can you tell the kick-ass Hyuga Hinata, the one that is strong and believes in herself, to train with me…?'<em>

* * *

><p>She groaned and kept the pain at bay as she thought of her friend. 'I can't let Sakura down..! She believes in me! She's the only one who ever believed in me…! I can't let it all be in vain..! I am Hyuga Hinata! The heiress of the Hyuga Clan!'<p>

Kidomaru let go of the arrow. Blood flew.

Hinata looked at the pike protruding out of her body. 'I'm sorry Sakura. I won't make it out of this fight but I promise you… I will bring Kidomaru down with me.'

And with that sent the same chakra used for Gentle Fist up the thread that connected the arrow to Kidomaru. That day, Kidomaru lost at the hands of Hyuga Hinata. That day, the old Hinata died at the hands of a new one. And that day, Haruno Sakura made a change in two lives and more.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba jumped from tree limb to tree limb, catching up to the rest of the Sound Five. Finally they caught up.<p>

Sakon glanced back at them and his face turned into a feral grin. "Heh! The last two might have been unable to stop you brats, but I will rip your flesh from your bones!"

Sakon sprang towards them, his eyes full of malice. Sakura threw a kunai only for him to dodge. He made a few hand signs…

'_Mach Punch!'_

His fists were a flurry of movements, blurring into a thousand hands. They hit Sakura square on. Sakura flew back when they disappeared into poofs of smoke. Sakon's eyes widened in shock as two twin funnels of chakra came hurdling towards him.

'_Gatsuuga!'_

Sakon's eyes widened in shock and he swiftly moved out of the way. Suddenly Tayuya growled as she saw the funnel of chakra head towards her. 'DAMM IT! THEY PUT US IN THE SAME TRAJOCTORY!'

Tayuya tried to move out of the way when she realized she couldn't move. Turning her head, she saw the shadow user. Sakura then reappeared in the battle and grabbed the container holding Sasuke. Sakon saw and shrieked, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Tayuya?!"

"It isn't me! Ask Kimimaro!" she shrieked back as she and Kimimaro both moved towards Sakon.

They both knocked into each other, and they both started to fall. Sakura smirked as she ran off with the container. Sakon cursed and lunged towards them. "I won't let you get away!"

Sakura ran with the others, their job now to run back to Konoha. Kiba noticed Akamaru paste a paper bomb onto one of the branches. Kiba smiled and said, "Akamaru! Come on!"

Akamaru yipped and ran only to fall and trip. The bomb tag started to sizzle and Kiba's eyes widened. Sakon came closer and Akamaru stared at what was certain death. Tears welled up in the dog's eyes as he tried to get away.

Kiba cursed and tackled the dog just as the bomb went off. "KIBA! AKAMARU!" Sakura shrieked.

Both of them were now falling into a large gorge, disappearing into the depths. "DAMM IT!" she cried as the other two approached. "Damm it! What do we do?!"

Tayuya raced towards them and Shino and Shikamaru tried to fight her off while Sakura fought Kimimaro. He slashed at her with a bone that suddenly appeared in his hands and she fell back. Kimimaro looked at them with nothing less than disgust. He hefted the thing onto his back.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry guys. Looks like I miscalculated."

Kimimaro sighed. "Keep them busy Tayuya. You still have a job to do."

And with that he departed. Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru tensed and they glared at the female that was pulling out a flute. Shikamaru sighed and said to both of them. "I got this."

Sakura paused and looked at him. Shikamaru smiled and scratched his head. "It might be damm troublesome but I'll be fine. Go get Sasuke."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Join us with everyone else."

"You got it coach."

And with that Sakura and Shino left after Sasuke and Kimimaro. Shikamaru sighed and turned, staring at Tayuya with a bored look in his face. She growled and raced after Sakura and Shino only to find she couldn't move. Shikamaru smirked, "Now, now, did you really believe I'm just a pushover…? I won't let anyone hurt my friends."

"Hmph! Didn't you figure it out already?! I can snap out of your puny technique!"

Suddenly malevolent chakra filled the air as marks crawled across her body as she laughed, "Your team leader is a cruel one isn't she?! Sacrificing her friends for one guy! How do you feel being used..?"

Shikamaru suddenly smirked," But you're wrong."

"Hunh?!"

"She's not sacrificing anyone because she knows we will make it alive. That we will live and live to fight, to be our own Will of Fire. I will not betray that trust and neither will our teammates!"

Shikamaru charged when the second curse mark Tayuya bit her thumb and started to summon something.

'_NO JUTSU SUMMONING!'_

Shikamaru's eyes widened to see three huge monsters appear in front of Tayuya. 'Shit.' Was his only thought as Tayuya smirked, putting a flute up to her mouth. "I'll play a death melody for you…"

Tayuya smirked as the monsters moved to the sound of her flute, them attacking him. They pounced on him, ready to rip and tear.

The creatures destroyed the area Shikamaru was in yet he still managed to dodge. He smirked, "Ah, I see. You're controlling them."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes, "So you've found out my little trick…"

Shikamaru smirked, "It's not so hard to figure out… Now, let's see, how can I put on a puppet show better than yours…?"

Suddenly the creatures stiffened, their movements completely frozen. Shikamaru grinned in triumph and made the beasts attack just as she released them. There was a huge burst of smoke. Tayuya smirked at him as the smoke cleared, Shikamaru was kneeling on a branch, obviously tired. Suddenly she felt stiff. Frozen. Laughter filled the air.

"Shadow mimic a success."

Tayuya looked at him as he stood, "The three were just a feint. The initial strike was a diversion, it's the simplest of all the basics to land with the second move."

Tayuya growled as she tried to use her second seal power to move. Shikamaru merely shook his head. "I learned from all my mistakes. You can't escape now."

And with that Tayuya saw black. Shikamaru sighed and he collapsed on the branch but not before he heard a familiar voice, "Looks like you leaf nin don't need any help…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's Pov.<strong>

Kiba growled as he faced Sakon. He motioned to Akamaru and the dog nodded. They both raced from opposite sides, turning into two chakra whirling winds of destruction.

'_GATSUUGA!_

Suddenly Sakon had grabbed both Akamaru and Kiba. "Don't underestimate us trash!"

Kiba's eyes widened as he realized what had grabbed him. Two hands protruded from Sakon's back as well as a head. "There's two of you aren't there..?"

"Smart boy."

'_TA-RED-KEN!'_

Suddenly Sakon charged towards Kiba, a charge of multiple barrages and in the middle of it, a fist shot out of Sakon's head and punched Kiba and grabbed his throat. Kiba's eyes widened and he thought," Is their abilities..?'

"Ukon can extend his hands and legs from any part of my body and can both strike and defend. Yet, my older brother tends to stay asleep inside me but he wakes up in a battle. We happen to be good brothers."

The grip on Kiba's throat tightened. Akamaru suddenly charged, barking in outrage. Sakon growled and kicked the poor dog. Sakon smirked as he and his brother separated into two bodies, both in curse mark two level. Suddenly Akamaru whined and Kiba stared in shock. "Akamaru… that's too risky to use without help!"

Akamaru growled and bit his master. Kiba then nodded."You're right. If it was Sakura, she wouldn't hesitate. Let's go."

'_GAROUGA!'_

Akamaru jumped up and whirled around, marking his scent around Sakon and Ukon. Kiba jumped up next and he put his hands through the very familiar signs.

'_INUZUKA-STYLE: MAN-BEAST MORTH! SOU-TOU-ROU!'_

There was a huge poof and soon facing Sakon and Ukon was not Akamaru or Kiba but instead a huge destructive two-headed beast. The dog started to turn, and was soon it was turned into the familiar but huge chakra-whirlwind. They started to rip and destroy them, never relenting in their attacks. Usually they would've stopped earlier, they not being so cruel but their loyalty to Sakura was greater than their need to have a conscious.

Blood was everywhere as they destroyed and ravaged. Finally they stopped. Sakon and Ukon's bodies were limp on the ground. Kiba's side of the body sniffed at the bodies when Ukon's hand snatched up. Kiba immediately poofed out of the transformation and he groaned. Suddenly Ukon went missing and he looked around shocked when he felt something protrude out of his body. "Looking for me…?"

Kiba stared as Ukon's head came out of his shoulder. "Like my technique…? Heh, in my second state form I can go inside my enemy's body and destroy them from the inside out."

Suddenly Kiba smirked. "But that means I can destroy you too."

He suddenly stabbed his stomach. Blood gushed out as Kiba shoved the kunai deeper into his stomach. Ukon stared at him shocked. "S-Suicide…?"

"I will not let down Sakura!"

Blood dripped down as Kiba raised the knife again when Ukon fled his body. Kiba smirked and threw the kunai. Ukon blocked it with his arm when…

'A PAPER BOMB?!'

_BOOM!_

A body flew after the bomb did its work and it was not Kiba. Ukon groaned in pain and was finally silent. Sakon stared at his brother as another paper bomb flew to finish the job. Sakon dodged and growled furiously. He raced towards Kiba when suddenly a wooden something raced in front of him.

Kiba suddenly recognized it. "Suna."

A familiar puppet master came out, his hands extended forward. Sakon growled. "Who are you?!"

"I am Kankuro. Ally of Leaf."

Kiba growled and staggered up, gripping his wound. "Get out of the way Suna!"

"I'm here to help."

"No dammit! I'll defeat him!"

Kankuro regarded Kiba carefully. "Why are you so adamant to defeat him by yourself…?"

"I can't let my teammate's sacrifices be in vain."

And with that Kiba raced by Kankuro with Akamaru at his side. Kankuro shook his head while softly chuckling. "Konoha ninja. So stupid yet stubborn."

Meanwhile Kiba was viciously attacking with bursts of _GATSUUGA _and kunai. Blood spurted from his stomach as he twirled in the tornado of chakra. Sakon howled in pain but after one last bout of chakra, it was over. Kiba stood up, him and Akamaru victorious. He smirked when his eyes rolled over in the back of his head. Kankuro rushed over. "Hey! Hey, wake up!"

Kiba merely smiled in his unconscious and his hand fell limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura and Shino's Pov.<strong>

Kimmaro stopped in a clearing just as Sakura and Shino jumped in front of him. Kimmaro looked emotionless and he sighed, "Now how shall I kill you two…?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "What does Orochimaru want…?"

"Hmmm… Your eyes…" Kimmaro said softly before closing his eyes, "Orochimaru-sama has already completed the jutsu of immortality. In order to acquire all the jutsu and the entire world, he needs time… yet, immortality doesn't necessarily indicate the immortality of the body and he must replace his old body with a newer, stronger one…"

"And he wants Sasuke as his new host body." Shino supplied.

Kimmaro smiled, "Ah, so very smart…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she snarled, "I won't let you do such a thing!"

"How will you stop me…?"

Suddenly Shino put his hand out in front of Sakura. Sakura stared in helplessness as the words she knew were coming came out of his mouth. "I will take him Sakura. Go on ahead."

Sakura paused. "Go!" Shino snarled, his tone serious.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Shino…"

"Come on now Sakura. Go and take Sasuke."

"But-"

Suddenly the casket burst open and a boy, man, something leapt out of the wooden casket. Two wings protruded out of the person's back and he had long black hair. The hair and the wings started to receed and the person laughed high and hysterically. Sakura and Shino stared in shock as they both registered the Uchiha symbol on his back. Sakura leapt forward and screamed," Sasuke! Get back here! We're here to save you!"

He merely ignored her and ran off into the forest. Shino narrowed his eyes and said softly, "Go."

Sakura looked torn between staying with her last comrade and leaving to get Sasuke. In the end, Shino made the choice for her. He attacked Kimmimaro.

"Go Sakura! I'll hold him off!"

And Sakura leapt after Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm changing up on how I'm writing my fanfictions to make them longer. Ja ne and please review...!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Please forgive me for how Shino is fighting Kimmimaro. Rock Lee fought him and their fighting skills are too different…!<p>

Shino faced Kimmimaro with a blank look on his face as Kimmimaro frowned.

"I do not want to fight you but you are interfering with the retrieval of Sasuke. Get out of my way."

Kimmimaro stared at Shino dead-straight in the eye, his lips pursed. "I am afraid I cannot do that Orochimaru-sama must prevail."

"Hn, I warned you."

Suddenly a hoard of inscects raced toward the man whose bones were growing out of his skin. Kimmimaro ran through the bugs only to feel his chakra slowly draining. Realizing that the bugs were draining his chakra, he suddenly let loose his curse mark.

The bugs, unable to take all of his chakra, returned back to Shino's body. Shino looked over Kimmimaro with a critical eye. He noted that the man in front of him was drained of a quarter of his chakra but that was about it. Shino then smirked.

'Humph, you may think you're strong now but I will keep draining your chakra somehow. My bugs and I will somehow defeat you.'

Kimmimaro was suddenly in front of him and a bone pierced Shino's body only to disperse into bugs. Shino appeared behind him and struck with a kunai only to be met with an armor of bone and a tail to his face (curtsy of Kimmimaro's curse mark). He flew back and winced as he landed hard on the ground. Shino narrowed his eyes even more behind his glasses before he finally sighed.

'There's no helping it. I never had to resort to this even when Kankuro fought me…'

Shino slowly started to take off his thick jacket and goggles leaving behind a normal looking boy. Almost. In the front and back of his body were three holes each, making six.

Out of all those holes, bugs were leaving in and out of his body freely without the hassle of clothes blocking the holes.

"Ah, there, now I can fight you at full strength."

"Full strength…?"

"You see, clothing has always hindered my bugs from moving to and from my body. Therefore, I fixed the problem. Now _all_ my bugs can move now."

Kimmimaro smirked suddenly and bones started to protrude from his body. He came running at a speed faster than lightning and he struck.

Shino mostly stayed on defense, having his kunai or bugs to protect himself while at the same time, draining Kimmimaro's chakra.

Suddenly Kimmimaro got behind him before any of his bugs could form a shield around him and struck. Blood spurted from Shino's mouth as the bone pierced his stomach. Shino gasped when he coughed, "T-That is just a-another extra hole…"

Bugs crawled up the bone and Kimmimaro could feel his chakra draining immensely. He jumped back but some of the bugs were still crawling against his body. Shino in the meanwhile, coughed.

While he may not have acted like it, draining Kimmimaro's chakra while controlling the bugs and defending himself had a huge toll on his body which was not used to extensive fighting especially against an opponent against Kimmimaro. He fell to his knees holding a hand on his stomach.

Another strike suddenly met his back, another hole made and ripped through his body. He gritted his teeth and somehow managed to command his bugs to drain what was definitely over their chakra draining capacity.

Kimmimaro was somehow downed and unconicouss at the price of Shino's own chakra and many of his bugs but in the end it was worth it.

Shino got up and he ripped his jacket. Then he bandaged the wounds and staggered back to find his friends and teammates, hoping inside his heart they were still alive.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry on the crappy Shino chapter. Next chapter will definitely be better..! Please forgive me...!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>A pair of feet ran across the ground, pounding against the unmarked earth. The pair of feet led up to a slender but strong body of a young girl, her pink hair flowing behind her. She ran faster and faster until she saw <em>it<em>.

The Valley of the End.

And on Uchiha Madara's head was Uchiha Sasuke.

"SASUKE…!"

The boy stopped mid-step and he just stopped. Then he started to walk again when Sakura called out loudly, "What, are you gonna run away…?!"

He stopped again and took a deep breath. Sasuke started to turn and what she saw almost made her take a step back in fear.

"Hey, annoying."

What Sakura saw was Sasuke half-covered in the red and fiery mark and his eyes a crimson red. "Humph, so it's you that was sent after me…?"

Sakura suddenly flinched.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll take care of him..!"<em>

_Choji…_

"_I trusted you Sakura. Please put trust in me."_

_Hinata…_

"_We got this."_

_Kiba, Akamaru…_

"_It might be dam troublesome but I'll be fine. Go get Sasuke."_

_Shikamaru._

"_Go Sakura! I'll hold him off..!"_

_Shino…_

* * *

><p>"Don't bother me anymore… Heh, heh, heh… What's with the grim face…? Heh, heh, heh." He said, putting his hands on his hips in a taunting manner.<p>

Sakura swallowed and looked down, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them. "Why Sasuke…? What made you like _this_?! Is Orochimaru somehow controlling you?! Is that why?!"

Sasuke stayed silent and still when his mouth raised silently for a moment in a semblance of his smirk. "What does any of this have to do with you…?"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort when he continued.

"I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me any other way no matter who it is. Especially Konoha nor you or anyone else..! Let me make this clear to you… my childish games with you and Konoha are _over_."

Sakura tightened her fists. "Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino… They all risked their lives to follow you here…"

"Good for them. Do I know any of those losers..? Of course not. I don't care."

* * *

><p>"<em>We're here to get Uchiha Sasuke back from Orochimaru. We may never even come back from this mission. Is everyone sure they are willing to go through with this..?"<em>

_No one backed down. Sakura smiled at them. "Today, if we die… I'm glad to die with a team like you. Now… FOR THE WILL OF FIRE!"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke shrugged but turned and started to walk away when a shadow appeared behind him and a loud voice cried, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT YOUR LEAF COMRADES..?!"<p>

Sasuke whirled around only to get knocked to the ground roughly. He groaned and glared up at the female who grabbed his collar. She punched him violently and he spit out a good amount of blood. "Do I get any stronger with those 'comrades'…? I am going to _Orochimaru_."

"Orochimaru killed the Third and killed and experimented on innocent people! Do you think he'll give you power just for the heck of it?! He want your body..! He wants your Sharingan..!"

"I don't care."

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her own collar and lifted her up easily. "You know, now that I think about it, I never fought you before…"

A fist suddenly met Sakura's stomach and she gasped as she flew back. She landed roughly in the water, making a huge splash. Sasuke laughed loudly when he winced as the curse mark moved back in his skin. He groaned slightly but ignored it, looking for Sakura to pop out of the water instead.

Sakura got up from the water and knelt, her eyes looking up at him with a bit of regret. "I don't want to hurt you Sasuke."

"Heh, as if you could."

Sakura started to race toward Madara's statue and leapt from the water, her chakra boosting her up. Sasuke too jumped and raced towards down to her, his fist outstretched. Sakura reeled back her own fist and punched.

Sasuke suddenly moved back his fist in order to kick her face, a kick solidified by chakra. She fell from the air, the blow definitely (or almost) breaking her jaw. Sakura suddenly looked back at him and made a series of hand signs, hand signs Sasuke _knew_.

'Sunshin! How did she learn the Body Flicker Technique?!' he thought now slightly wary.

"Shisui's been training me too Sasuke…! It's not just Anko..!" a voice stated behind him.

Sasuke whirled around mid-air to feel Sakura's fist meet his jaw. Then grabbing his arm, she started to pull him back and gave another punch to his stomach. This continued until they met the water. Suddenly Sasuke fought back, kicking her stomach. She landed on top of the water and waited till Sasuke floated up.

"We don't need to go any further Sasuke. You are my comrade."

"I intend to kill you."

"Do… Do you no longer consider me a comrade..?" she asked, "Does everything that happened between us mean nothing..?!"

"Between us..? Please Sakura. You were never apart of Team 7. Team 7 was only Kakashi, Naruto, and me." Then he laughed. "Well, some things aren't _nothing_…"

"…"

"I was actually hoping Naruto would come after me…"

"Why Naruto..?" she asked, hoping still to be able talk him out of joining Orochimaru.

"So I can kill him and obtain the Manyenko Sharingan."

Sakura suddenly stood. "Enough."

"It would be easy too."

"_I SAID ENOUGH..!" _she snapped. "I might not be your friend or comrade, but Naruto is..! Snap out of it Sasuke."

"Feh."

At that moment, both shinobi raced towards each other and met each other fist for fist, their hearts pumping and muscles straining. Suddenly Sasuke got out of Sakura's grip and grabbed a kunai from Sakura's weapon pouch much to her surprise. He flung it at her and Sakura gripped her own weapon and threw it at the projectile. Both kunai fell in the water and she made the same hand signs of the Body Flicker Technique. She disappeared behind Sasuke but he merely punched her (or tried to). Sakura gripped his hand tightly and tried to crush it when Sasuke made her let go by kicking at her.

Both shinobi landed far from each other, their breaths loud and heavy. Sasuke then straightened and smirked. "Enough is enough Sakura. Heh, I'll kill you with this..!"

He made a series of another pair of hand signs to reveal the Chidori. Sakura closed her eyes and opened them, the emerald fire in her eyes growing. She made her own pair of hand signs and her hands glowed green.

Suddenly before she could move, a piercing pain struck her left side. She gasped in pain and her green hands almost flickered out. However, she somehow kept the green flame going and managed to look down as the pain in her left grew bigger.

Sasuke, smirking down at her, had his arm through her left chest. Blood started to trickle down her arm and legs as Sasuke ripped his arm out of his chest. She gasped in pain but then she raised her arm weakly to put her hand on his head. Before he could do anything, the green glow enveloped his head and he fell.

Sakura coughed out blood and landed beside Sasuke who was about to sink in the water. Sakura looked at her chest and noted that the wound was heavily ripped and bloody, making it hard to discern if it was deadly enough to kill her within minutes or hours.

She unsteadily gathered her chakra and tried to patch up the wound best she could and somehow got herself and Sasuke back to shore.

She collapsed on the shore and coughed a bit more crimson liquid and glanced back at Sasuke who was still unconscious. Sakura grabbed a hold of him and wondered if she had enough chakra to get back home.

Sakura gritted her teeth in pain. 'Damm it all..! I probably won't even make it a mile radius without killing myself… Fuck, I'm dying anyway.'

She quickly made the handsigns and latching onto Sasuke she disappeared leaving nothing but blood to show for it.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Shisui were 'joking' around as they went to Hokage Tower. Well, Shisui was mostly joking. Itachi was just wondering how he ended up with such an idiot cousin. Itachi glanced at Shisui who was now making faces at Itachi. Itachi, sighing, whacked him on the head and said, "Stop being so irritating Shisui."<p>

Shisui pouted but stopped, instead putting his hands behind his head while humming a small tune. "So, do you think anything happened while we were gone..?"

"Hn, probably not. It was only a two day mission. What could've happened so far..?"

"You're right…"

As they neared the Hokage's office, they could hear yelling in the room. Itachi and Shisui glanced at each other and opened the door to see Kakashi and the Lady Hokage, Tsunade, arguing profusely.

"How could you send them on that mission?! They're genin!" Kakashi shouted.

"There was no other choice regarding the status of the Village. We've hit the necessary minimum."

"But they're up against shinobi that nearly killed a team full of jonin and had helped kill the Third Hokage..!"

"They were the only ones who could retrieve Sasuke."

"Excuse me, what was that..?"

Both shinobi froze in the middle of their arguing to see Uchiha Itachi with red swirling eyes. Shisui was finally serious, his onyx black eyes boring holes in them.

Tsunade sighed. "Itachi, Shisui. Please sit down while I explain."

Shisui and Itachi merely stood, their faces showing no emotion. Tsunade then said with the upmost seriousness, "Sasuke was kidnapped and taken by the Sound Five for Orochimaru. Right now, we have no idea on the status of the team we sent nor Sasuke."

"… I must go..!"

"You can't Itachi. We must wait."

"_By then it might be too late..!"_ Itachi suddenly yelled, showing a rare side of emotion. _"He is my little brother..!"_

"Itachi."

He looked at her, his red crimson eyes still swirling.

"Have faith."

Itachi finally composed himself when a medic raced through the door. "Lady Hokage..! Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino have arrived..! Three of them are on the brink of death while two of them are sporting mild injuries although Aburame Shino has one stab wound. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke's status is not updated yet..!"

Tsunade's face darkened. 'Damm it, Haruno. You better not die. You're one of the best shinobi seen in years.'

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned as she fell through a series of branches. She kept falling with Sasuke, the branches cutting her and ripping her clothes. Finally she landed on the forest floor on her arm, breaking it easily. She whimpered slightly and finally she couldn't take the Chidori wound and her arm any longer. She blacked out just as a couple of white porcilen masks entered her view.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked over each of the shinobi, her face darkening every second. "Shizune..! Get some medics in here...! The Hyuga, Akimich, and Inuzuka need treatment stat..! And get another medic to look at the Aburame's stab wound...!"<p>

"Yes Lady Tsunade...!"

Suddenly an ANBU burst in through the doors leaving behind a couple of protesting nurses. "Lady Hokage..!"

"What is it?!" she snapped. "Can't you see I'm about to do surgery..?!"

"We found Haruno and the Uchiha..!"

"What?! Bring them here..! What condition are they in..?"

"The Haruno has a massive wound going through her left chest and the Uchiha is just temporarily knocked out." The ANBU looked ready to continue but paused.

"Get on with it..!"

"... The wound looks like the Chidori made it."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she cursed. "Betraying Uchiha brat..!" Then, looking at the ANBU, she snapped angrily, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING HERE FOR?! GET THE HARUNO IN HERE..!"

* * *

><p>Choji was wrapped up in seals, the heart moniter now finally going slightly steady. The nurses and doctors watched him closely, hoping not to lose him like they almost did in the surgery. He slightly groaned, his eyes fluttering open before closing once more.<p>

* * *

><p>A huge array of signs on the floor lay underneath Hinata as medics concentrated to heal the Hyuga. A lock of Hinata's hair wove into her deep wound, covering it and weaving into the skin, healing it. Hinata suddenly moved her head, "Uhh..."<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba lay on the hospital bed, his head moving slightly to see Akamaru. "Is he okay..?" he asked his sister who was tending to the dog.<p>

"Not as bad as you."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru fidgeted, moving his hand back and forth, thinking about his friends that were now undergoing surgery. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..!" he whispered worriedly.<p>

Suddenly a female voice said, "You shouldn't worry. You Leaf shinobi are tough."

Looking up at her, he said softly, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Shino looked at his hands, a bug crawling on his finger. He then looked outside at the window and silently prayed for his friends and comrades, hoping that they would not die.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura lay lifelessly on the array of signs, her eyes closed. All the medics made their respective hand symbols and started to heal the disastrous wound. The girl slightly groaned and shifted her head but other wise was still.<p>

"Let's save this girl..!" Tsunade said loudly. "We mustn't let her die..!"

"Hai..!"

* * *

><p>The mission was a success...<p>

But at what price..?

This was the question running through each of the conscious members of the Retrieval Team as they waited for the medic's verdict on their friends, silently hoping they wouldn't have to go to a funeral.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T' OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p><em>Beep-Beep-Beep<em>

"Ugh, shut the alarm off already…" came a low groggy voice.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around the owner of the voice and she started to tense when he spoke. "Sakura-chan….!"

"Shisui..? What the hell is going on..?"

She finally rubbed her eyes to look around her to see Tsunade, Shisui, Anko, and Itachi all standing there. "You've been asleep for quite some time, almost a week."

Sakura's eyes almost bugged out. "A-A week?!"

"Yes, a week but we are pleased to inform you that your first chunin mission was a success." Tsunade said with an indulging smile on her face. "You will get your mission pay tomorrow."

Sakura gave a bright beam when her face started to get panicky. "W-Wait, where are Choji, HInata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke?!"

"All of them are fine apart from Sasuke."

Sakura suddenly looked alarmed. "Why..? What happened..?"

Suddenly Shisui spoke up. "Cherry, he ran off towards Orochimaru and tried to kill you and we have viable evidence that he was being controlled. He's too dangerous to be let out now without a suppressant seal."

Sakura looked shocked and she whispered, "So do you mean that he was being controlled all this time..?!"

"Yes, ever since the Second Preliminary Exams. Now, get that out of your mind, we'll take care of it. Go celebrate with your friends. They've been waiting outside ever since they could get out of the hospital beds." Tsunade drawled. "Now scat."

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed with her friends happily, their cheerfulness evident. They were going to a BBQ place that Choji had recommended and were now going to eat their hearts out.<p>

Sakura then yelled happily, "Here's to our first almost-dying mission…!"

Shikamaru looked lazily at her and raised his cup, "Hurrah now let's hope we'll never have to do that again, so damm troublesome..!"

Everyone laughed heartily and meat upon meat sizzled on the grill and they ate and ate until even Choji was full.

Finally after paying, they walked through the streets when Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, came running down the street.

"Nee-chan, you need to come with me..! They can't do this to you..!" yelled the usually composed girl.

Hinata came towards her and hugged Hanabi. "What is it..?"

"They're going to strip you of the Clan Heir name and put the Cage Bird Seal on you..!"

Hinata froze when a yell came, "Hinata, they can't..!"

Turning around, she saw a furious Kiba and the well hidden anger of her friends. Hinata looked at her hands. "I can't do anything about this."

"But we can Hinata. Doing everything by yourself isn't strength." Came Sakura's soft voice. "Let us help you."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>The shoji door slammed open and all the Hyuga looked at the door. "You can't do this to Hinata."<p>

One of the Clan Elders stood and glared at the intruders. "How dare you interrupt our meeting..!"

Kiba got up and growled, "Yeah I dare ya old fart..! How dare you try and rip Hinata's fate from her..! I won't let you put the Bird Seal on her and strip her of the Clan Heir name..!"

Shikamaru lazily got up right next to Kiba. "It's 'we' Kiba, not I. I, Nara Shikamaru, back up Inuzuka Kiba."

"I, Aburame Shino, back up Inuzuka Kiba, and Nara Shikamaru."

"I, Haruno Sakura, back up Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino."

"I, Akamich Choji, back up Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura."

The group of kids glanced at Hinata and nodded. Hinata took a deep breath and said loudly without stuttering and without heasitation, "I, Hyuga Hinata, will take back my title and will not allow myself to be branded with the Cage Bird Seal."

All of the Hyuga looked a bit surprised but were otherwise not convinced. Hiashi sighed. "Hianta, this is not a choice I would like for you but the Elders have made their decision."

Two Branch members walked towards her, Byakugan ready, to hold and detain her. Suddenly one of the Hyuga collapsed and when he did, everyone could evidently see the bugs crawling over his back. Shino smirked. "She's part of Team 8."

It soon turned out into a full out brawl with the Elders watching irritably and the Hyuga Branch and Main fighting the teens. However, these 'teens' had one thing that was pushing them. Their friend. Suddenly a Hyuga struck Sakura in the same place her Chidori injury was and she screamed in agony. In a flash, the closest next to Sakura abandoned their fights. Hinata stood in front of Sakura protectively, her destructive side finally seeing the light.

"I won't let you hurt them any further."

And the chakra glowing in her fists glowed brighter and more forced as the veins bulged out even more. She then struck out so fast that you could barely see her. That day, Hyuga Hinata defeated two adult Branch members, and one adult Main Branch member. Also, on that day, she was finally seen and acknowledged as the Clan Heir and no one disagreed.

* * *

><p>Sakura and her friends faced the Hokage who was looking very, <em>very<em> peeved. "What the hell were you all doing?! You destroyed Hyuga property, attacked multiple Hyuga clanmembers..! I should just kill the lot of you and be done with it..!"

Unsurprisingly, Sakura , who was usually the smooth talker apart from Hinata, spoke, "She is our comrade and friend. Besides, it went fine other than the damage but of course, we cannot be smooth talkers like the infamous Tsunade-hime…?"

Tsunade blushed slightly but still, alibet softer, slammed her hand on the table (which surprisingly hadn't broke yet) and growled even more furiously (even though it sounded a bit fake), "Still, do you know how much it could backlash on us?!"

This time Hinata spoke up, "I am the Clan Heir now. I will make sure that there will be no problems."

"You're still not the Clan _Head_."

"They wished for me to prove my strength. I proved it." Hinata said while giving a wry grin towards Sakura who merely nodded back.

Tsunade sighed and waved her hand. "Ugh, fine. Don't expect me to deal with this though. Go on you rascals."

All of the friends glanced at each other and bolted. Tsunade snorted and shook her head. "Little brats."

Then she looked down at the papers she was supposed to sign.

"SHIZUNE! GET ME MY SAKE..!"

* * *

><p>Yup, so Hinata finally got some screen time. She's my second favorite character beside Sakura.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Sakura was now staying with the Uchiha's again, all of them admant that she stay with them and after Mikoto said, and quote, "saved our little baby boy", Sakura really couldn't refuse. So, she was now officially staying with them till the end of time.<p>

Yay her.

Sakura groaned audibly as Itachi and Shisui smirked while Anko laughed audilbly at her. Then the shogi door opened. Sakura stilled as a new voice came into the fray.

"Sakura."

She paused for a moment, then replied, "Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a very small smile that somehow Sakura thought suited him. He then waved towards her direction and said, "Come with me. I need to talk to you and before you say anything, my chakra's sealed."

Sasuke led her to one of the many private training grounds of the Uchiha and there he paused. Sakura looked at him with a bit of concern. "What is it Sasuke..?" she said quietly.

"Hn, I just wanted to say thanks."

"For..?"

"For stopping me and making sure I don't go to Orochimaru."

"We're teammates Sasuke. Of course but I need to ask you something…"

"Is it about my curse mark..?"

"Yes."

Sasuke looked at her seriously and said sharply, "What do you want to know about it..?"

Sakura looked at him and said, "I want to know if what you did at the Valley of the End was out of your free will. I want to know if you really would have killed me."

Sasuke looked at her and said, "It was not of my free will. If I truly wanted to go to Orochimaru however, I would have not killed you. Severely injured maybe but not killed. Anything from the second Chunin Exams to the Valley of the End was not of my doing. It was as if I was in a subdued state, dormant maybe."

Sakura tensed at this but then he gave another soft smile. "Don't worry. My chakra is sealed as I just told you. Anyways, I will get going."

Then he paused once more and said, "I still dislike you, don't doubt that. I'm just saying this because we're teammates."

Sakura merely huffed, knowing he was just being Sasuke. Waving she walked away. Sakura would not see him for two more years nor Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat down by herself on Team 7's bridge as she started to think. She pressed her head against one of the rails and stayed stationary. Then a voice came. "Sakura."<p>

She turned and looked at the approaching Fifth Hokage. "Yes Lady Hokage..?"

"I heard of your medical abilities."

"…" Sakura kept silent.

"I wish to train you."

Sakura stared at her in shock and Tsunade gave a wry smile. "I have not seen someone with such talent since Shizune. Do you accept or decline..?"

Sakura stared and finally taking a deep breath, said, "I accept."

And with those two words, Sakura's life was changed once again.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

"Tsunade-sensei." Came a melodic voice.

"Ah, good, Sakura you're here." Tsunade said back, "How was the mission..?"

The girl who stood before her took off an ANBU mask and revealed a pair of emerald eyes. "It went fairly well. Itachi and Shisui helped me out with it."

"Good, good. You are just a new ANBU recruit after all." Tsunade said chuckling. "I can't believe it's just been two years and now you're an ANBU already."

Sakura merely gave a wry smile when the door slammed open. "BAA-CHAN..!"

"Hello Tsunade-chan."

"Hn, Lady Hokage."

"Maa, maa, calm down."

Sakura froze and she turned as a stunned voice stated, "Sakura."

* * *

><p>Yeah, so I'm hurrying it up a bit... Please review..!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Sakura stiffened and she finally turned to see everyone she had not longed to see behind her. Her old team.<p>

She took a deep breath and gave a smile (fake but a smile) and she said as cheerfully as she could muster, "Hi..! It's been two years right everyone..? I have to go now, bye..!"

"WAIT!"

Sakura stopped as a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning slightly, she could see the arm connecting to Naruto.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Sakura stood awkwardly in front of Naruto who was now surveying her with a strange emotionless expression. Finally Naruto spoke. "I haven't seen you for two years since <em>that<em> incident."

Sakura didn't flinch. She didn't want to anymore. She was tired of people judging her for killing when it was all for their benefit. She was weak so why judge her on that..? Everyone else was strong enough to defeat the enemy without going to destructive means.

She wasn't.

She was weak.

And she was alone.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts, she looked again at Naruto who was now still looking at her with that strange face of his.

Sakura wanted to edge away from his prying gaze. She hated being so _vulnerable_ under his piercing look and she hated how he seemed to judge her mental and physical scars, how he looked like if she were to keel over and die right now, he wouldn't care.

She wanted him to care but at the same time she didn't.

If he cared, he would hurt her with his careless words and actions but if he didn't care, she would still get hurt by loneliness and the fact that he would never look at her the same again.

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Opening them she looked at Naruto's blue eyes and said, "If you aren't going to say anything, I need to leave. I am busy."

"Wait."

"What is it Uzumaki..?! I don't have time for this!" She had to be cruel. She didn't want to get hurt anymore.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura stiffiened and she wondered if she should allow them back into her life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Sakura-chan, you should go sit down and rest. You're too weak."<em>

"_I can-"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you help me with the clone jutsu since you're so good at it..?"<em>

"_Sakura-chan, you're too weak."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke, come on!"<em>

"_U-Um, can I come too..?"_

"_Nah..! You're too weak Sakura-chan!"_

"_But-"_

"_Bye!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a murderer!"<em>

"_I-"_

"_Go away Sakura. You're not wanted."_

* * *

><p>No, she couldn't.<p>

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't forgive you."

And she walked away, letting loose all the binds that held her and she finally was _free_.

* * *

><p>Itachi, Shisui, and Anko watched the girl walk away, her head held high. "Do you think she made the right decision..?"<p>

"She could've softened the blow but yes. I believe she did." Shisui stated, his heart being softer than the two standing with him.

"I do too." Itachi hummed as he disappeared with his two comrades. "I do too."


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, this is Kisara White. I am sorry but I am going in hiatus. I had thought that I never would have done this but it has turned out that it is either this or delete this account forever. I may however post little drabbles here and there so do not fear that I will ditch this account for years and years. Thank you and I am sorry. I really am.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello it has been a long time since I have updated. I am now putting most of these stories for adoption. These stories include: Making of a Legend, Shedding Scales and Blooming Flowers, Love Me Hate Me Just Don't Leave Me, I Spy, Hebi no Musume and Will of Fire. Please contact me privately if you want to adopt a story. Also if you wish for the stories to not be deleted, please review or privately contact me. Thank you. Also this account is not going to be deleted or remain obsolete. I will be continuing some of my stories, just better written.


End file.
